


Princess Pride

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Manip, Pride Flags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: A series of manips of Disney princesses wearing clothing in pride flag colours.Chapter 1: Ariel; trans*, genderqueer, non-binary, bigender, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, aromanticChapter 2: Snow White: trans*, genderqueer, non-binary, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, aromanticChapter 3: Belle: trans*, genderqueer, non-binary, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, aromanticChapter 4: Charlotte La Bouff: lipstick lesbian





	1. Princess Pride: Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Also in my [Deviantart gallery](https://artwra.deviantart.com/gallery/64108083/Princess-Pride).

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the trans* pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves and upper tier of skirt are blue; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are white; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are pink.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the genderqueer pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves and upper tier of skirt are green; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are white; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are lavender.]

 

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the non-binary pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves are yellow; the upper tier of skirt is grey; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are white; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are black.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the bigender pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves are mid-blue; the bodice is pale blue; the upper tier of skirt is white; the middle tier of skirt is pale pink; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are mid-pink.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the bisexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves and upper tier of skirt are pink; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are purple; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are blue.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the pansexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves and upper tier of skirt are cyan; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are yellow; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are pink.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the asexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves are black; the upper tier of skirt is grey; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are white; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are purple.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the aromantic pride flag, version one. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves are green; the upper tier of skirt is white; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are grey; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are black.]

 

[Image: Ariel from The Little Mermaid, wearing a dress in the colour of the aromantic pride flag, version two. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves and a wide skirt in three tiers. The sleeves are green; the upper tier of skirt is grey; the bodice and middle tier of skirt are white; the slashes in the sleeves and the lowest tier of skirt are black.]


	2. Princess Pride: Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this image of Snow would also be perfect to add the caption, "Bye, x-phobes!" where x pertains to the flag which she's wearing...

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film  _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the trans* pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt and sleeve slashes are mid-blue; the bodice and collar are white; the sleeves and bow are mid-pink.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the genderqueer pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt and sleeve slashes are mid-green; the bodice and collar are white; the sleeves and bow are lavender.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the non-binary pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt and sleeve slashes are grey; the bodice is white; the collar and bodice are white; the sleeves are yellow.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the bisexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt and sleeve slashes are mid-blue; the bodice is purple; the collar is white; the sleeves and bow are mid-pink.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the pansexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt and sleeve slashes are cyan; the bodice is yellow; the collar is white; the sleeves and bow are hot pink.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the asexual pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt, sleeve slashes and bow are purple; the bodice is grey; the collar and trim of her dress are white; the sleeves are black.]

 

[Image: Snow White from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, wearing a dress and hair bow in the colour of the aromantic pride flag. The dress has puffy, slashed sleeves, a plain bodice and skirt, and a collar. The skirt, sleeve slashes and bow are green; the bodice is black; the collar and trim of her dress are grey; the sleeves are white.]


	3. Princess Pride: Belle

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the trans* pride flag. The dress has a blue bodice and skirt, a white collar and apron, and pink sleeves and a pink bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the genderqueer pride flag. The dress has a purple bodice and skirt, a white collar and apron, and green sleeves and a green bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the non-binary pride flag. The dress has a black bodice and skirt, a grey apron, white sleeves, and a yellow collar and yellow bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the bi pride flag. The dress has a purple bodice and skirt, a blue collar and apron, and pink sleeves and a pink bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the pan pride flag. The dress has a pink bodice and skirt, a blue collar and apron, and yellow sleeves and a yellow bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the asexual pride flag. The dress has a black bodice and skirt, a grey apron, a white collar, and purple sleeves and purple bow in her hair.]

 

[Image: Belle from the animated Beauty and the Beast, wearing a dress in the colours of the aro pride flag. The dress has a black bodice and skirt, a grey apron, a white collar, and green sleeves and green bow in her hair.]


	4. Princess Pride Special: Lottie la Bouff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one, this time - Lottie wearing the lipstick lesbian pride flag, since she's such a fan of pink.
> 
> There is a recent movement to [discuss the issues about the lipstick lesbian flag](https://medium.com/@lydiandragon/a-lesbian-flag-for-everyone-cef397b89459), and [some attempts to redesign it](https://owliesideblog.tumblr.com/post/179924357254/thefingerfuckingfemalefury-vo-kopen). A colleague of mine came up with this tweak, which is a little gentler on the eyes:
> 
> I hope to put Charlotte in this version as well, before too long!

 


End file.
